


Binary Star

by HadesHeart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Death and the Maiden, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Slow Burn, Slowest Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesHeart/pseuds/HadesHeart
Summary: The planet of Altea is recovering from a staggering blow to the kingdom's defences by a galactic enemy syndicate. In an attempt to maintain a collected front and strong ally by his side, King Alfor proposes the marriage of his daughter to the son of Emperor Zarkon and prince of the Galra.Princess Allura is destitute—she spends her day ruminating and agonizing over her future at the local tap parlour her royal advisor Coran tends to as a part-time interest. Her father has announced her marriage to a boorish brute of a man who lives and breathes the archaic bigotry of his people and has no kind bone in his body.But what does Allura know? She has never met him, or the Galran royal family. But whispered words of the public tells her enough, rumours or not, that whoever her intended is, he is not a good man. Unlike her desire of being consumed by profound passion, Allura knows that down the road, the only thing consuming her will be misfortune and regret.  Before she can drown her sorrows in questionable intoxicants, Allura finds herself fighting for the desire for a one night reprieve from this nightmare by a beautiful man with dark eyes and a daring wit who challenges her every priority...





	Binary Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calicos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calicos/gifts).



> This story is... fun. It's a little unexpected, with some big twists—especially in the intro—that I'm hoping kind of make y all shook lol. 
> 
> I wasn't anticipating being struck by an entire story as I was making breakfast this morning but.. I kind of love it. I haven't written in ages and definitely have not been consistent in making content–which I apologize for. Since my head is sort of in the clouds of this story, I want to continue on with it and be regular in updating (more than half is currently done) every other Saturday.
> 
> I'm also looking for an editor or two who love 1) Lotura ofc and, 2) reading/reviewing/editing. (also 3) are comfortable with darker themes & or smut) If you're interested, please let me know!! (in comments or dm on tumblr: persephonesdark)
> 
> Hope y all enjoy. X

**Prologue**

_In another universe..._

Alfor 

The King of Altea was at a crossroads.

He repeated words of wisdom in his head—anecdotal nuggets of guidance that perhaps once incited strength and assurance in his predecessors. For him, they were mere ghostly reprimands, like a broken holo-record replaying memories of his parents, advisors and teachers adamant at molding Alfor into the best ruler he could be. His young, restless spirit at the time inferred that he was disinterested in their teachings, that repeated lashings on his palms and a backhand to the rear of his head in response to his absentmindness meant he learned nothing. Perhaps it was just the arrogance of being a prince, but his callousness was not unfounded. Alfor was a brilliant student and he had learned much from his elders, maybe even too much. But today, none of those teachings, those words of wisdom being recited in his head, yielded any calm to his thundering heart. If anything, it only delayed a full-blown panic he believed was imminent. Any pride at his flawless memory of those lessons disappeared in an instant. They did him no good. They did not assert if him giving away his daughter to a dear friend in the name of strengthening political ties was a sound decision. The idea warring with the prospect of impending war, threatening the very balance of his kingdom and rule over Altea. 


End file.
